The Blessed Curse
by TheDarkLord0814
Summary: Harry is back for his fifth year at Hogwarts. Spoiler Alert! Harry, Ron and Hermione's adventure through their fifth year at Hogwarts. Snape is in his usual snarky mood but what will happen when he's ordered to teach Harry Occlumency? Sirius is in hiding at Grimmauld Place. And of course, the torture of Umbridge. No slash.
1. Return to Hogwarts

"Hey Harry, pass me one of those Chocolate Frogs," Ron called out. Harry looked at Ron and threw him a Chocolate Frog from his large pile.

They were on their way to Hogwarts for their fifth year. Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts was one full of horrors and surprises. What with the death of Cedric and Voldemort's return, the whole wizarding world (even Ron and Hermione) regarded him as someone abnormal and special. Not even Sirius's constant letters throughout his summer holidays were enough to lift his mood. Harry stared out of the bleary window and sighed; his mind constantly drifting back to the graveyard where…. where his worst nightmares had occurred.

"Harry, Harry, we're at Hogwarts," Hermione's soft voice called out. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron who were standing near the door, looking at Harry, worried. Harry looked at the pair grimly before standing up and grabbing his trunk. "Let's go."

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Sorting Hat as the last first-year was sorted.

"Thank goodness, I'm starving," mumbled Ron, looking at his golden plate hungrily. Harry looked over to the staff table and saw Dumbledore looking at his students through his half-moon spectacles, beaming. McGonagall was seated to Dumbledore's left and Snape to his right. Snape caught Harry's glance and sneered distastefully. Harry refused to look away and glared at Snape with his utmost dislike before Snape looked away and engaged in a conversation with Dumbledore. Harry continued his gaze across the table and stopped. A new professor or more like a toad in a tutu, Harry thought smirking, was seated, wearing a smile that nearly made Harry vomit.

"Hey Ron-," Harry began, before he was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, let the feast begin!"

Harry returned his gaze back to his plate, which had magically filled itself with lamb chops, mash and gravy. He turned and looked at Ron who was quite engaged in eating 3 chicken legs at the same time. Hermione was looking at him with a glare of disgust before she turned back to her own plate and meticulously cut her pork chop. Harry grinned, he was home.

The next day, McGonagall called the fifth year Gryffindors to the common room.

"Now, this year will be a very important year for all of you. The OWL exams will take place three weeks after the Christmas holidays are over. This year is a crucial year and I will not accept any mishaps or confusion from any of you."

Her gaze swept across the attentive fifth years before continuing.

"I will now hand out your timetables. You will be expected to be punctual to each of these classes as usual. Any questions?"

Hermione was the only one to raise her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, when and how will we be getting our OWL results?"

Harry smirked and looked over at Ron. Hermione would've been the only one to start worrying about her _results_ even before she did the _test_.

"You will be receiving your OWL results by owl post during the summer holidays."

And with that note, she handed out their timetables.

"Bloody hell," Ron sighed, "We've got Potions first thing tomorrow, with Snape!"

Harry shook his head grimly. This was not going to turn out well.

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise that these will get longer. Hope you enjoyed and please review as this my first chapter of my first fanfic. Not much action, but next chapter sure will!_**


	2. The Disastrous Potions Lesson

The next day, the Gryffindors lined up outside the cold dungeons, waiting for Snape's command.

"Well, well. If it isn't saint Potter. What's the matter Potter? Legs getting too tired?" Malfoy smirked.

Harry turned out around and scowled at his arch-enemy who appeared along with the rest of the fifth year Slytherins.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron growled.

"Now, now Weasley. We wouldn't want to be receiving another Howler from _precious_ mother." Malfoy said, smirking broadly. " _If you put another toe out of line, we'll bring you straight home!"_ The rest of the Slytherins guffawed stupidly at the memory of Ron's howler in their second year.

Ron growled and leapt at Malfoy before a loud BANG separated the two.

"5 points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley," remarked a silky voice. The class turned around to look upon a sneering Snape.

"Oh," said Snape. "Another 5 points from Gryffindor for not stopping Weasley, Potter. Dear oh dear. You haven't even stepped into the classroom, and have just lost Gryffindor 10 points. I do believe the pair of you have set a record," Snape smirked.

Harry opened his mouth up to argue before getting nudged in the shoulder by Hermione. "Don't," she mouthed.

"In," ordered Snape and stepped into the classroom. It took around a minute for the classroom to settle in and get their books.

"The OWL Exams," Snape started. "These tests will examine how much you have learnt in your last four years at Hogwarts. Each and every year, at least one blithering idiot will come to me and request a Calming Draught because of the so-called _pressure_. I assure you that I do not spend my spare time, concocting Calming Draughts and will not tolerate this kind of stupidity," Snape sneered.

"You will be working on the Strengthening Solution today. The ingredients required are in the cupboard to your right. Begin." And with that note, Snape swept over to his desk and began grading a set of essays.

The sound of scraping chairs and desks filled the classroom, as Harry went up to collect the ingredients. When he brought them back to their workbench, Ron exclaimed, "Bloody hell, the instructions are so complicated! I haven't even heard of half of these things. _African red pepper? Erumpent tail?_ "

Harry looked over at Hermione, who had already started adding her ingredients into a simmering cauldron. An hour later, Harry looked over at the next step: _Add 3 ½ spoons of asphodel and stir counter-clockwise 3 times._ Harry sighed and added his asphodel. Whilst he stirred, he peered at the last step: _Add in the betony whilst stirring clockwise. Then crush up the nightshade and add it into the potion. It should turn into a light orange._

Harry added in the betony and the nightshade. But instead of the light orange referenced in the book, it turned into a sort of dark yellow. Harry frowned and looked over at his potions book and felt his heart sink. He had forgotten to crush up the nightshade. _Such an idiot,_ he thought to himself. A sleek voice interrupted Harry from his thoughts.

"Well Mr Potter, first potion of the year and already a zero. Detention, tomorrow evening, at my office. You'll be preparing this potion again and you better prepare it properly. Or else, the consequences will be…. severe," Snape declared, sneering.

Harry scowled and furiously packed away his potions book and shoved it into his bag.

"Oh, sad life mate," Ron said, looking sympathetic. "That greasy old git. But your potion was much better that Crabbe's! His wasn't even orange, more like blue!"

"And I suppose Snape didn't do anything about it?" Harry asked.

"Actually, he did," Ron said angrily. "He awarded Slytherin 10 points for what was it? Oh yeah: _For improvement in Potions_ or something."

Harry sighed and the bell rang, signalling lunch. The pair made their way to the Great Hall.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, probably the library," Ron muffled, his mouth filled with food.

After lunch, the pair made their way to Charms and then Herbology. Both professors gave a lecture about the OWLS, making Harry feel more and more nervous. After a day filled with lessons and work, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron yawned and asked, "What do we have tomorrow?"

"Charms, Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts." Hermione said.

"And I've got that detention with Snape," Harry said, exhausted.

Hermione said goodnight to Harry and Ron and went to the girls' dormitories. Harry said goodnight to Ron as well as he went into the boys' dormitories. It was empty as everyone else were still at dinner. He climbed onto his four-poster bed and stared at the ceiling. He turned around and within a minute, his eyes welcomed sleep like a long, lost friend.

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review as I'd love to hear your opinions. I will try to update twice a week. I forgot to add in the disclaimer, so here it is: I don't own any of these characters. All I've done is change the story.**_

 _ **I'm planning to have around 30 chapters in this story and hopefully there will be around two sequels. Haven't decided yet, but fingers crossed!**_


End file.
